


A word to save the day

by Ceandre



Series: Playing with the pack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Beta Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Sam don't get it, Wings, until he do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: Lucifer was quite surprised by how fast he pinned the other angel on the ground, defending a human in the process. He waited for instructions, as an Alpha of his rank should, but Sam stayed quiet behind him.





	A word to save the day

**A word to save the day**

 

******

  
  
        Lucifer’s wings flapped in a brisk rhythm, puffy and imposing in a demonstration of aggression.

Eyes narrowed, he stared with anger at the angel pinned under him. His eyes glowed red, full of power hardly contained. A low and menacing sound echoed in the depth of his throat, thrilling. The three angels still standing stepped back slowly, wings lowered and trembling. The growl became suddenly terribly acute, almost painful while Lucifer raised his head toward them.

“Do not even dare. You’re not running away.” He threatened.

Worried, Lucifer tried to found the rest of his pack, sliding his middle wings backwards, smoothing the air around him. A hand ran into a patch of feathers, making him humming gently. His wings opened again, covering and protecting the humans behind him.

He smelled the acre and metallic odour of blood first, then he felt Sam’s panic through their link. Hurt. Someone was hurt. He quickly turned his head, from the corner of his eyes he saw it, the angel blade stuck between Dean’s right ribs. The beta lay on the floor. The face crumpled with the pain.

Lucifer grunted heavily, angry at himself. Even if the angel who has attacked Dean was underneath him now, he hasn’t been fast enough to prevent the hunter to be injured. His grace grew stronger inside him as the air in the room got colder and colder. He wanted nothing more than crushed to death the last opponent but Sam didn’t say a word. He was just a very quiet presence near to him.

Soon, even the angels seemed embarrassed by the situation. Their eyes quickly went from Sam to Lucifer, anxious and not understanding the lack of reactions. Lucifer kept growling off and on, still thinking about Dean’s injury.

But when nothing came after two long minutes he turned a strange stare on Sam. Because really, it started to be kinda awkward.

“Sam?” He eventually asked, concerned. He felt no injury on the hunter but maybe it was another problem, a spell?

Sam returned his gaze, just as embarrassed as Lucifer from lack of action. “What?”

“What, What?” Replied Lucifer, annoyed. One of Sam’s pack was in danger, what the Alpha was thinking of?

Sam shrugged, putting a strong bitch face in the process. “What are you waiting for? A letter of command with a damn signature on it?”

Oh, it was this. Again. Lucifer shook his head, incredulous. There were so many differences between their species. Especially for the hierarchy. For angels, Pack Alpha always gave battle’s orders, always. “Yeah, actually, something like that, Alpha. But really, just an order will do the trick.” He smiled.

Sam blinked a few times and turned to face the angels. “Kill them?” He tried, dubious.

It wasn’t really an order but Lucifer could work with it. Before the angels were able to react to the sudden change they exploded in sheaves of blood on the ground and walls as Lucifer snapped his fingers. Then Lucifer stares lay back on the last angel, still trapped beneath him and he ran both hands in his chest, broking flesh and bones, his wings growing in a fighting position.

Behind him, Dean moaned a weak: “Fuck.”

Sam growled.

“What, posturing Alphas can be hot!” Dean whimpered, a hand on his bloody ribs.

Sam growled another time, because yes, it was.


End file.
